On The Court
by Vieux
Summary: Akiyama Yukiko loves sports. Hockey, volleyball, badminton, tennis, you name it- she's played them all. Except for soccer and swimming. And basketball. Aomine Daiki doesn't play any sports except for basketball. What happens when Yukiko is forced to move back to Japan, where her parents enrol her in Touou Academy? And she's being pressured to join the basketball team?


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Vieux here! I was re-watching the first two seasons of KnB for the… millionth time the other day, and decided to write some fanfiction. Hopefully this spares me from starting the third season? I doubt it xD**

 **Anyways, this will be an Aomine Daiki x OC fanfiction in case you didn't see it in the description :) Feel free to PM me or leave a comment if you have any questions or suggestions about the story! Or life in general. This fanfiction will be Touou centric, but hopefully I will find the chance to add in all the other GoMs and maybe a few other schools as well! Enjoy~**

* * *

Summary: Akiyama Yukiko loves sports. Hockey, volleyball, badminton, tennis, you name it- she's played them all. Except for soccer and swimming. And basketball. Aomine Daiki doesn't play any sports _except_ for basketball. What happens when Yukiko is forced to move back to Japan, where her parents enrol her in Touou Academy?

Extra Info: Both Yukiko and Aomine are entering their first year in high school, but because Yukiko just moved to Japan, she's starting after the first month of school, and not on the first day along with everyone else. Any other information will be revealed later in the story anyways.

* * *

CH 1: Accusations

Yukiko awoke to the annoying blare of her alarm clock early Monday morning, which had been set by her mother last night in order to make sure she wouldn't miss the early orientation for new students. So, she did the most natural thing- she slammed her left fist hard down on the device, and went back to sleep. That explained why, an hour and half later, she was tossed out the front door to her house. Sitting up drearily, she let out a yelp as a large curry pork bun hit her in the face, and she watched as the door slid shut with a snap.

Stumbling down the street towards what she hoped was the general direction of her school, Yukiko could only groan as she felt the world of sleep still trying to reel her in. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her drowsiness by a loud irritated honk and a sharp screech of tires.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, kid!" An angry man shouted at her.

She stuck out her tongue and continued on her way, but not before wiggling her fingers next to her head, and thoroughly acting as childish as a freshman could. The near-accident had worked, however, in effectively waking her up. She bit into her lukewarm pork bun and sighed as a feeling of satisfaction entered her stomach.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly used the GPS to find exactly where Touou academy was located. "KUSO (1)! I was walking the opposite direction this whole time?" she wailed. A few passerbyers stared at her weirdly. She stuck out her tongue again, before continuing on her way.

Finally, she entered the school gates and began looking around, trying to find the administration office. "Mou (2)…. I wonder where it is?" She wondered, walking randomly. Suddenly, she heard the sound of people running, and the familiar squeak of sneakers on a gym floor.

 _Man, this must be the early morning sports practice for some sports team! Maybe they'd let me join in~_

With that thought in mind, she skipped over to the gym door to take a quick peak. "Fufufu, what do we have here- eh?" She sweatdropped. _BASKETBALL?_

She frowned. Of course, it had to be one of the three sports she didn't play. Sighing, she moved backwards to leave when she hit a wall. The "wall" suddenly moved away, causing her to stumble a few steps backwards in surprise. Oh wait… it wasn't a wall. She turned around to find a tall tan guy with blue air and a scowl.

"Oh, gomen, gomen (3)! I didn't notice-"

"Oi, move over."

"Eh?"

"I said, move over." With that, the guy glared at her.

"Hah?"

"Move!" His glare deepened. He pointed down at her… feet? Huh? She looked down and noticed that she was stepping on.. a magazine?

She bent down to pick up the magazine and hand it to him. "Oh I'm sorry, here you go-"

"AHA! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!" They both turned at the voice, Yukiko letting out a little squeak of surprise and jumping slightly. It was a pale haired guy, who looked angry. "So you're the one who has been supplying Aomine with his Mai-chan magazines!"

"Uwah! No! I didn't do it-"

"Ohohoho, trying to deny it now? Get in here, Ahomine. Run 10 laps around the gym while I deal with this little-"

"Hm, Wakamatsu, what's taking you so long?" Another guy with messy black hair and grey eyes appeared at the door behind the first guy, who Yukiko assumed was called Wakamatsu.

"Captain, I found who was supplying Aomine with his magazines after we banned them!"

The supposed captain looked down at her. "Is that so? Why don't you come in and we can have a little chat, then."

With that, she found herself dragged into the gym along with this Aomine person next to her. A pink haired girl ran up to her immediately. "Hello, I'm Moimoi, and that baka next to you is Aomine Daiki. I'm so sorry about whatever he's done to you, but I assure you-"

"Actually, Moimoi, this girl is who has been supplying Aomine with his magazines and causing him to skip practice every day."

Immediately the pink haired girl's eyes grew dark as she turned to Yukiko with a deep glare.

"It wasn't me! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Yukiko protested, trying in vain to free herself from Wakamatsu's firm grasp. "Oi, let go of me! This is harassment and abuse, let go!" She kicked and thrashed. Finally, having no choice, she dipped her head and bit down on his arm as hard as she could.

He released her with a howl, and she took his momentary distraction to jump away and run, leaping over the orange cardio course cones as she went. "AFTER HER!" someone yelled. With that, Yukiko found herself on a chase through the gym. She sprinted towards the door she came through, but a timid boy with brown hair immediately leaped between the exit and her, looking determined. Veering to the side, she ran at top speed towards the other door to the school, only to find it blocked by none other than the captain himself. She was going too fast to stop herself, and the captain smirked. With her agility, however, it wasn't difficult for her to turn all her momentum into a backflip, where she flipped over the heads of the guys chasing her. She turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, grinning when she heard a huge crash, indicating that the guys must have hit their own captain.

She noticed that one of the doors was unguarded. She headed at top speed for the opening, feeling her heart pound with exhilaration. It had definitely been awhile since she'd run this fast. Suddenly, the same brown haired boy from before cut in front of her, pushing a metal ball cart into her path. There really wasn't any room to change direction. Having no choice, she picked up her pace and took a huge leap into the air, cleanly clearing the obstacle. She grinned in triumph, until something hard pegged her in the side of her face and she fell to the ground yelping in pain.

"Ahomine, you could have seriously injured her!" She heard Moimoi exclaim as she ran over.

"Could have? He _did_ seriously injure me!" She wailed, clutching the side of her face that had been hit with a magazine. She bent down to pick up the magazine, until she noticed that it had fallen open to one of the middle pages, with… questionable images on it. She blinked and almost kicked it in shock. "UWAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? EW GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked, picked up the magazine, and threw it at Wakamatsu, who immediately deflected it towards Katsunori, who let out a scream and tossed it towards Imayoshi. But before the captain could catch the magazine and end the game of hot potato, Aomine snatched it out of the air.

"Oi, don't abuse my Mai-chan!" He growled.

"Well don't abuse my eyes, they're scarred for life!" Yukiko wailed.

"Wait, so you're _not_ the one who's been supplying Aomine with those magazines?" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"NO! Of course not! Gosh people in Japan are so rude," she whined. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I knew it all along." All the members turned to Imayoshi in surprise.

"But if you knew it, why didn't you say something?" Yukiko growled, looking upset.

He smirked. "Because, you're pretty cute, after all~"

The entire team groaned. _What kind of pick up line is that supposed to be?_ They all wondered, mentally face-palming.

She blinked at him. And then… "REALLY? THANK YOU!" She beamed.

 _Uwah she actually fell for it?!_

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"Yabe! We're late! Everyone, clean up and change out, don't be late for afternoon practice!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Yukiko yawned and realized that she still didn't know how to get to the administration office.

"Etto.. Moimoi-chan, how-"

"Ah gomen, I can't be late, I also have to report to the principal with our game and training camp schedules for the semester! Ask Dai-chan if you need anything!" And with that, the pink haired girl was gone. And who the hell was 'Dai-chan'?

Sighing, she turned to ask one of the others, only to find that there wasn't anyone there. Except for Aomine.

 _Ugh do I have to ask that baka? It's his fault I was in this situation in the first place…_

"Ano.. Aomine-san, how do I get to the admin office from here?" she asked.

He lazily opened one eye. "Hm? Admin office? I don't know."

"Wah?"

"I never went there before anyways, I normally just go home whenever the teacher sends me there."

 _This guy.._ Yukiko thought with exasperation.

"Fine fine, can you at least point me to where the freshman classrooms are normally?"

"Well I never really show up to class so I can't give you specifics but if I remember correctly from the first day of class, it should be somewhere that way," he mumbled, languidly gesturing with a barely raised arm.

"I think you need to be more specific…"

"Out and to the right."

"Alright, thank you!" She cheered as she gathered all her things, preparing to leave.

"Hn. You're not a bad runner by the way. Should consider joining a sport. Not basketball though, you wouldn't be any good with those scrawny arms and short legs."

Immediately Yukiko felt the anger flare up in her stomach. She moved over to where Aomine was lying down on the stage, picked up the magazine next to him, and smacked him clean across the face with it. "I'll have you know that I could be good at any sport as long as I put my mind to it. Now, I hope you have a crappy day." With that, she left the gym and slammed the door.

Aomine sat up in shock, reaching his left hand up to touch the side of his cheek where he had been hit.

"Damn, she's a feisty one," he grinned.

This school year was going to be fun, fun indeed.

* * *

(1) Kuso- something like dammit? It's not really a bad word though.

(2) Mou- kind of like 'ughh' or 'hmm'? Don't really know how to explain this one xD

(3) Gomen, gomen- sorry, sorry! But you can only use this with a friend or someone you are familiar with, because it's informal.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, but everything afterwards that I have planned out is heavily plot centralized and there isn't really a good place to stop. So, to prevent this chapter from becoming 6,000 words, I will be ending it here. Expect an update within the next three days!**

 **Feel free to follow, favourite, review, or do none of those! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ciao~**

 **-Vieux**

* * *

Next, on 'On The Court':

"Hah? Basketball? No, I don't play."

"Why not?"

"Just not my thing."

"Based on what I know about you, sports are always your thing."

"…We've literally known each other for a day."

"So? Sports are naturally your thing, so why not basketball?"

"Just because."

"I heard our school team is really good."

"I don't care."

"You should join."

"No."

"We have an ace, I heard he's called Aomine. He's from the Generation of Miracles!"

"Don't care."

"He's hot."

"Even more don't care."

"Fine, he's smart."

"No he's not."

"…"

"Just join the basketball team with me, please."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"I heard that-"

"Lalalalalala~ Not listening to you~"

"Yukiko, stop."

"Yuki."

"Stop."

"Yuki."

"YUKI!"


End file.
